


Dance with me

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, like to the point of almost drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “Wanna dance?”  (4 minutes)





	Dance with me

Some mornings called for quiet. Some mornings called for soft sunlight and small smiles and steaming cups of tea. Some mornings called for wool and the clinking of cutlery as they came to themselves slowly. 

Some mornings did not.

Which was how Enjolras found himself red cheeked and laughing in great big bursts as he was swung around the kitchen by Grantaire who had taken one look at him standing there, turned up the music, extended a hand and said, with all the charm of a Disney prince: “Wanna dance?”

Some mornings called for squeals and unattractive snorts and grumbles from the neighbours. Some mornings Enjolras kept in his mind as summer days, bright and bubbly and _his _.__

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's pretty good for 4 minutes, don't you? Please imagine me softly screaming as you read this. 
> 
> I also exist on tumblr, come and find me! burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys


End file.
